Desires
by MyOpheliaImmortal
Summary: Some Dead Man's Chest spoilers though not many. Jack and Elizabeth finally admit their feelings for each other and share a few intimate moments slightly OOC Jack.


**Right, quick one shot for you. Well, not quick as such, but still… Anyway, I've decided to take a quick break from writing my other stories, but I don't intend to stay inactive. So here goes, please R&R after, thanks ;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, all belong to their respectful owners (You all know who)**

**Desires**

"This compass doesn't point north. It points to the thing you want most," That's what Jack had told her, and what she wanted most was to find Will and bring him home. So why on Earth was the needle pointing in an altogether different, and unusual direction? With a sigh Elizabeth sat down in a corner on the deck of the Black Pearl and shook the compass violently, the darned thing had been playing up for the last few hours; always pointing in the same direction, but for some reason not in the direction in which she wanted it to point. She quickly glanced up in the direction the blasted contraption was pointing and saw what she had seen for the last hundred times, stood on the starboard side of the ship gazing out into the ocean, his chocolate eyes staring intently, watching for any signs of trouble. This was wrong, it had to be, this wasn't what she wanted at all, Will was what she wanted; but she could not tear her eyes away from the man that stood silently before her no matter how hard she tried. Elizabeth shook the compass again, but it was no use it simply continued to point in the same direction, frustrated she stuffed it into her jacket pocket and folded her arms huffily.

From where he stood on the deck of the Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow watched as Elizabeth shook his compass, his brow furrowed, he teetered over to her and leant on one of the nearby cannons,

"That compass of yours doesn't work" Said Elizabeth without looking up, Jack straightened,

"What do you mean, doesn't work?"

"You told me it would point to the thing I want most," Replied Elizabeth, Jack's brow furrowed further,

"Yes, I know,"

"Well it's not working," Came the blunt reply, "It keeps pointing to the thing I want least,"

"Well maybe that's because you were shaking it," Countered Jack,

"And yet it's alright for you to do it?" Asked Elizabeth raising a slender eyebrow,

"It's mine, I can do what I like with it," Jack answered rather childishly, Elizabeth glared at him and stood up; she pushed past the captain and made for the cabin,

"And what, pray tell is the thing you want least?" Asked Jack, Elizabeth stopped and turned to face him,

"I don't think it's any of your business," She replied, turning her back on him again,

"Ah but you see my dear, it is my business," Said jack quickly following her, Elizabeth turned around to face him again,

"And how is that?" She asked, Jack smirked,

"You see, that compass is our only hope of finding the key which in turn will help us save Will so by telling me what it is that the compass is pointing to I will be able to remove said object and thus restoring the balance making you focus on finding the key, savvy?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed, she hated it when he spoke this quickly, but she still got the basic concept of what he was saying and wished it were that simple. She removed the compass from her jacket pocket and thrust it into Jack's hand,

"Here, have it back," She hissed before turning and stalking into the cabin, slamming the doors behind her and leaving a bemused Jack Sparrow in her wake.

Once inside the cabin Elizabeth sat down in front of the closed doors and hugged her knees, this was wrong so very, very wrong; how could she possibly want Jack more than she wanted Will? With a sigh she heaved herself back to her feet and went over to the window that looked out towards the back of the ship, she watched as the water rolled around beneath them and wondered if maybe she was reading too much into this and that the compass really was broken, after all she knew her own mind and heart and knew that she most certainly did not hold anything in the way of "feelings" for the eccentric pirate, on the contrary; she had nothing but distaste for the scruffy man that tottered about and talked absolute nonsense all the time. But, then again now she thought about it, Elizabeth realised that maybe it wasn't distaste at all, she often found herself laughing at the unfortunate pirate's antics, with a vigorous shake of her head the young woman sat down on a nearby chest and continued to stare out of the window. She sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating what to do with herself, she didn't even move when she heard the door being opened and closed and the sound of footsteps approaching, she knew who it was and if she were to be honest she was glad of the company,

"Are you going to tell me what this least wanted thing is?" Came the smooth voice of Jack Sparrow, he approached her slowly not really daring to touch her or get too close for fear of being attacked by the volatile female in front of him. He had to admit that he was attracted to the girl, and not just mildly attracted either but of course there was no way he could possibly have her, for two reasons one being the fact that she was engaged to Will Turner and had been for the last year and the other being the fact that there was no way on God's Earth that she would be interested in such a scruffy, coward, and not to mention… pirate. So many thoughts were running through Elizabeth's head, should she come clean and risk loosing her fiancé? Or stay quiet and live in torment for god knew how long? On the other hand, Will wouldn't really need to know, and she knew that there was no way she would be able to stay on the ship with so much tension between herself and the captain, with that thought Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath this was it, she was going to have to tell him she turned to face him, looking him straight in the eyes,

"Give me the compass," She said firmly, holding out her hand, Jack looked at her dumbfounded for a few moments before handing her the compass. Elizabeth opened the contraption and waited for the needle to stop spinning, as with the last hundred and one times it came to rest pointing directly at the man in front of her, without a word she showed the results to the Captain who stood there with his mouth open and his eyes wide in amazement, he was the thing she least wanted? Or rather wanted most, he would have been lying if he said that he wasn't surprised at this revelation,

"So, not so easy to get rid of I see," He said after a few moments, slowly taking the compass back he was about to close the lid when he noticed the needle start to spin, he watched as it came to a stop after a few seconds and nearly dropped it he glanced up at Elizabeth who was watching him intently,

"What is it?" She asked, Jack smiled warmly at her,

"Nothing, it's nothing," He lied beginning to close the lid, but before he could Elizabeth grabbed his wrist and turned so she could see what was going on, she was surprised to find that the needle was pointing directly at her. She looked at Jack, who grinned and held up his hands,

"Okay, I admit it, you caught me out alright," He said nervously, Elizabeth took a step forward bringing herself with a breaths distance from him, she had to admit that she was mildly relieved, it meant that Jack was going through the same thing as she was,

"I tried to fight it, you know," She said softly,

"Fight what?"

"The fact that I'm incredibly attracted to you," Came Elizabeth's reply,

"Oh, right, of course," Said Jack, he knew this was wrong but it was too tempting, she was here in front of him standing close enough for him to feel her warm breath on his skin, he reached out and brushed her cheek with his hand,

"You want this, don't you?" Elizabeth purred,

"I want it," He replied huskily and leant in for a kiss, "this is wrong you know," He began only to be silenced by Elizabeth pressing her lips against his, shocked, it took a few seconds for Jack to respond; he snaked his arms around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, her lips parted slightly allowing Jack's tongue to explore the warmth of her mouth. As the kiss grew more passionate Jack pushed the young woman back until she was resting against the door, in a flash the pirate had reached and locked the door to the cabin… no one was going to interrupt this.

"You do know you're going to get me into a lot of trouble," Said Jack breaking the kiss, Elizabeth smiled,

"Yes," She replied, "But it'll be worth it," She added, wrapping her arms around his waist, Jack couldn't help but smile the woman he held in his arms was a far cry from the girl he had met a year ago; that girl had been rather quiet, brave (she was willing to put her life on the line to help himself and Will), but still quiet and now here she was risking her life again to help him, practically telling him she wanted him instead of Will, she really had changed; she was right too, it would be worth it, the only trouble was how they were going to keep this from Will, if he found out it would kill him; metaphorically of course but nonetheless it would destroy him. Jack knew how much the young man loved the woman that stood in front of him, how he would (and was) risking his own life to protect her and he admired that, a pirate didn't really possess such a quality; with a pirate it was number one at all times it was the number one rule… survival of the fittest. Jack silently cursed the God's for putting such temptation in his path before claiming Elizabeth's mouth with his once more, in one swift movement he suddenly lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her into his sleeping quarters, closing the door behind them.

* * *

A few hours later Elizabeth was woken by the feeling of someone placing their arm around her, she rolled over and smiled sleepily when she saw a sleeping Jack Sparrow. Of course she knew that this was wrong, she was engaged, but in reality she knew that this was what she wanted now; freedom, to be able to go where and whenever she chose, Will was able to provide those things to a certain extent but that was only until they were married, Jack on the other hand was a full time adventure machine (of course since he was a pirate it was kind of inevitable), he was able to give her what she craved. With a small sigh Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack, enjoying the warmth of his body, if anyone had told her a few days ago that she would be wrapped in the arms of a pirate (Will wasn't technically a pirate) she would have laughed at them, but yet here she was sharing a bed with one! Elizabeth chuckled to herself as she thought about it, what would her father think if he knew what she was up to? With a shake of her head she closed her eyes again and relaxed,

"Hello darlin'" Came Jack's groggy voice, Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open,

"Hello" She answered with a small smile as Jack pulled her closer to him,

"You feeling alright?" He asked, Elizabeth nodded sleepily in response before her eyes fluttered shut again, Jack wondered how much sleep she had had in the last few days; it was evident that she was exhausted, and being locked in the cells couldn't have helped much either. She was concerned for Will's welfare and he couldn't say he blamed her, she loved him and it was obvious she would do just about anything for him, and if he were to be honest Jack was worried too; he knew what Davy Jones could do and it scared him to think what he might be doing to the lad aboard the Flying Dutchman. He looked at Elizabeth as she slept in his arms and wondered what had attracted her to him; he figured that the daughter of a respected Governor would have no time for the likes of him, she had made that clear enough last year when the two of them had been marooned by Captain Barbossa on his quest to rid himself of the curse that plagued himself and his crew. Jack brushed a stray lock of hair out of the sleeping girls eyes, she really was beautiful; Will was lucky to be marrying her, with a sigh he slid his arm from underneath Elizabeth and pulled the covers over her before climbing out of bed and pulling on his clothes, he felt bad for sending Will into the clutches of Davy Jones; it was sheer cowardice that had drove him to do it and he had to admit that he kind of hated himself for doing it, he hoped Elizabeth wouldn't find out what he had done, not after what had just taken place anyway. With a final glance at her sleeping form Jack slipped out of the room and back onto the deck of the Black Pearl, leaving Elizabeth to dream peacefully.

It was dark when Elizabeth opened her eyes, and quiet; the only sound to be heard was the gentle rolling of the sea beneath the ship, she rolled over and reached out to put her arm around Jack but her hand grasped the musky sheets next to her. Knowing that she could either find him on the deck of the Pearl or in the cargo hold with the rum Elizabeth got out of bed and pulled on her clothes, as she did so she thought about the dream that she had been having; in it Will had discovered her terrible secret and refused to even acknowledge herself or Jack's existence, the wedding was called off and even Elizabeth's father refused to speak to her. It was a horrible vision of what could happen if this ever got out, she needed to speak with Jack and sort everything out. She quickly tied back her hair in a loose pony tail and left the cabin, as she opened the door several pairs of eyes fell upon her; trying her best to ignore the knowing stares Elizabeth scanned the deck for Jack, unable to see him she headed below deck and down into the crews sleeping quarters and walked amongst the hammocks, checking each one to see if he had decided to sleep in one of them instead of his own bed. Finding each of the hammocks empty Elizabeth climbed down to the cargo hold and headed to where she thought the rum would be kept at the back of the hold, as she rounded a tight corner she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the Captain slumped against a crate with an empty bottle of rum in his hand, with a shake of her head she tiptoed over to him and knelt beside him,

"Jack, Jack! Wake up!" She hissed, giving him a gentle shake,

"Hmm, more rum," Jack mumbled, still asleep,

"Jack!" Elizabeth said a little louder this time, but Jack still didn't wake up; with a heavy sigh Elizabeth grabbed hold of Jack's shoulders and shook him hard,

"Jack, wake up!" She shouted,

"Hmm, what?" Said Jack groggily; he looked around for a few seconds, letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, he then raised the empty rum bottle to his lips and attempted to take a swig, finding it empty he tipped it up and watched as a single drop slipped out,

"Why is the rum always gone?" He mused as he tried to stand up and almost falling over,

"Because you always drink it," Came Elizabeth's cool voice,

"Oh, right, that'll be why then," Replied Jack drunkenly as he staggered over to her,

"Come on I think you need to sleep this off," Chuckled Elizabeth draping one of Jack's arms over her shoulder and placing a hand on his waist, she led him up the stairs and back onto the deck of the ship; again she ignored the stares from Gibbs and the rest of the crew as she led him into the cabin and into his sleeping quarters. When they reached the bed Elizabeth helped Jack sit down and removed his hat,

"Oi, you be careful with that misshy," Jack slurred, Elizabeth nodded and placed it on the chest at the foot of the bed, trying her best to suppress the smile that threatened to show itself he really was quite amusing. Then, she remembered why she had been looking for him in the first place and the smile vanished, she walked around and sat next to the drunken pirate who snaked his arm around her waist and rested his heavy head on her shoulder,

"Jack, we need to talk," She said seriously, "What happened earlier today, I just wanted to say that…" She was cut off by the sound of jack's gentle snoring, with a sigh Elizabeth gently lifted his head from her shoulder and eased him back onto the bed, the conversation would have to wait until tomorrow when he was sober. Without thinking she climbed onto the bed and laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his waist; she stayed like that for what seemed like hours, listening to the sound of Jack's breathing and breathing in his scent; he smelled of salt air and rum and it calmed her somewhat as she lay there dozing.

A few hours later Jack woke to find Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder and wondered how long she had been there, he tucked his free arm behind his head and lay there pondering, though it was incredibly hard to think with the humongous headache he had right now. He wanted Elizabeth all to himself, but he knew that he couldn't have her, no matter how much she wanted him in return and what had taken place between them earlier in the evening was a mistake, he wondered what was going to happen once they found the chest and rescued Will from the clutches of Davy Jones, would she go off with Will, or would she leave him? He hoped it would be the second option but he knew that it probably wouldn't be the case, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes again what was he going to do? Suddenly Elizabeth stirred, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Jack watching her, though her smile soon faded when she saw the serious look on his face,

"We need to talk," He said gruffly, Elizabeth sat up,

"Yes, we do," She agreed "Earlier, what happened…"

"Was a mistake," Jack cut in, Elizabeth stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock,

"But..."

"It should never have happened. Elizabeth, you're engaged to Will; he's a good man, a very lucky man. Don't ruin what you have with him for the sake of some fling with me," Jack stated, Elizabeth hung her head,

"But, I don't want 'some fling' Jack, I've decided, I don't want to be with Will anymore, it's you I want," she said quietly, looking up into his chocolate, kohl rimmed eyes, Jack sat there in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say to the woman sat on his bed,

"Think about it, if I didn't want you, want to be with you then why did the compass always point to you? Every time I opened it to see which way we should go it pointed straight to you, every time." Elizabeth continued, Jack listened to what she was saying, it was true that the compass had pointed to him several times during their journey but he couldn't help but think that it was simply lust and not love that was driving Elizabeth to say these things,

"Look love, you don't want me look at me, I'm scruffy, I stink of rum and did I mention a pirate? I'm constantly on the run from some beastie or whatever, do you really think that giving up the chance of a stable relationship and going sailing off into the sunset is worth it?" He countered,

"Look, I can't take this anymore. I've known for a long time that it's not Will that I love, I've tried to deny it but it's no use I don't want to be with him anymore… I love you," Elizabeth said quickly, the last three words echoed around the small, dimly lit room, the pair of them sat in silence neither one knowing what else to say. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, the sound of the sea birds beginning their morning chorus was the only sound that could be heard,

"Aren't you going to say something?" Asked Elizabeth, breaking the silence between them, Jack looked at her his eyes filled with hope and passion, hoping that what she had told him was true,

"Do you mean it?" He asked simply,

"What?"

"Do you mean it, what you just said?" Repeated Jack,

"Of course I meant it," Elizabeth said sincerely, "I honestly do love you," Suddenly Jack was upon her, claiming her mouth as his own, he had hoped and prayed for this moment for nearly a year, for her to tell him that she wanted him; loved him and wanted to be with him. He kissed Elizabeth passionately, his tongue freely exploring the warmth of her mouth; he gently pushed her back onto the bed, breaking the kiss and looked her in the eyes, there was something he needed to say to the beauty that was pinned beneath him,

"I love you," he said simply before reclaiming her mouth in another passionate kiss.

**There, took a little longer than I thought to write this lol, but I hope it's been worth it, I figured I should write something about the events that occurred between Elizabeth and our favourite pirate, as we don't really see everything that goes on, of course she betrays him at the end of DMC but I think that's only because she couldn't hurt Will. I think something will happen in the next film nods. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it, and whether I should do more like it XD**


End file.
